


Are You Serious

by makuramotou



Category: tsukiuta the animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M, Pining, Procellarum - Freeform, Six Gravity - Freeform, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: You like him, he doesn't; but there are others who do....and even I like you!





	Are You Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Because I kinda wonder if You has a crush on their leader, Shun...  
> I apologise beforehand for OOCness and inconsistencies with Tsukiuta...  
> anyway, have a happy new year and happy reading!

"Are you serious?" Yoru asked  
"I would like to ask that myself; but...yeah, I think I am."  
Yoru kind of sighs with his shoulders sloping down, but he looks to my eyes.  
"I would like to support you, You. But, I hope you know who you're fighting against. Shun-san likes Hajime-san--very much if I should say."  
"I know, I know. Of course I know; everybody in this house and even the production people know!"  
It's not just his fascination for Hajime. I also have rivals. There's Kai, who doesn't say a thing to Shun--he's the type to show through actions anyway. And there's the black horse, Haru. Even though this is just a strong theory, I often notice how he takes advantage of Shun's boke side; and there are also times when we're both looking at Shun and then Haru looks at me, smiling, as if he knows that I think of him as a rival.  
I'm an alien in the lineup, but I can't just ignore these feelings I have for Shun.  
"I don't even know why..."  
Yoru sighs again, this time with a smile. "Well, it's because it's love." 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I couldn't say how it started. I don't even remember ever having a crush on him. Just that, at times, I find Shun's unusual reactions cute. It used to irk me when he says things that only himself can define; sometimes I still get irked, but more than that, I want to know what he means...what he thinks.  
There are times when I find his fanboy reactions quite cute--but when he says it upfront to Hajime, I feel a kind of prickling sensation in my chest. It's the same when I see him talking to Kai like they have a soft barrier...and, yeah, Kai's the only one who can enter his room without opening realms to other dimensions... 

 

Somehow, I feel like I've been cursed by the white demon king.

"You..."  
"Ah, Rui--"  
"You've been sighing all this time. Daijobu?"  
"M-me? A, ahahah... Yeah, of course I'm fine."  
I pat Rui's hair and calmly rush to the secrecy of my room. Agh! This self-pitying isn't like me!  
_Get a hold of myself, me!_

 

~-~-~-~-~

"Ahh~~...Hajime's away for work and Kai's not here to make tea for me. Why did I even wake up?" Shun holds his cheeks as he sits across me at the common room.  
"Well then, would you like me to prepare some tea?" Yoru asks him.  
"Ah, Yoru...please do~"  
"Always the bocchama..." I comment  
"You, I will fail to be myself if I do the things that I don't want to do~ Even though there are times when necessity calls for my prowess and--"  
"Stop, stop! Enough, I get it. You're very much pampered by everyone!" I cut his long speech.  
"Ah, hahahaha! You say that, but doesn't You spoil me at times, too? Everyone here is kind, afterall; that is why I can also be kind, too."  
"Hnh... Kind, you say..."  
_You put a curse on me_

"Hm? What did you say?~"  
"Not-te-lling! Ah, Aoi! Good morning!"

I try to escape Shun's questions. It's a weekend with Aoi, Yoru, Shun and I, left behind at the dorms. The others are either away for work, or are going home for the weekend. I'm not about to make a blunder and mess the way things are right now between us. It's still too early for me to ask for a relationship anyway.

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

 

The very next morning Kai returns home and brings us some food from his hometown. While we're all excited by the souvenirs, Shun leaves the room and waits by the corridor.  
"Hajime's coming..." he says. A few seconds later, Six Gravity's leader opens the door.

"Tadaima..." Hajime says to no one in particular. I and the rest greet him 'welcome back'.  
"Hajime~~~!!! Okaeri!" Shun greets him and shoves his face--eyes closed and lips a bit protruding--towards Hajime...! Wait,  
"What are you doing, leader?!" I ask him  
"The morning kiss~! Saa, Hajime--Ah!"  
We all freeze as Haru--just.kissed.Shun's.cheek. It made a cheesy smooching sound that hit me with a burning meteor right in the head and the heart...and the stomach! That sneaky fox!  
"H-Haru..." Shun touches his own cheek that was kissed by Haru. His eyes are open wide for a while.  
"Tadaima." Haru says to Shun, then to us. Urgh..!  
Deep within me I want to do something, but then I opt to wait and see how Shun himself will react. Then I see Kai's rigid face...and Hajime's quite astonished, too.  
"Hm? What?"  
What, you ask? Haru!!  
It seems that Yoru can also feel the slight tension. He tries to keep us calm.  
"W-well...do you guys feel hungry? Breakfast...or rather, brunch!" he says.  
"Ah, sounds good to me--I'll help!" Nice, Aoi!  
But these three--someone, do something!  
"H..heh! Seems our leader still can't get through Hajime...Hora, are we just gonna stand here and wait for the sun to set?"  
I said it. Hopefully it'll melt the ice that just stormed.  
"Ah, right," Shun follows, "Kai?"  
There goes that look they share only to themselves.  
"Haaah....Wakatta, wakatta...I'm gonna make your tea. How about Hajime and Haru?" Kai says. Somehow I feel relieved that he didn't show his anger, if there was any of the sort in him. But as things go, it seems we're just ignoring what happened.  
Hajime just looks away and walks ahead to his room. He doesn't look pissed, but something tells me that he is...alright, now it's me and Haru left at the corridor.  
"Haru, don't do that to our leader again" I say to him, as calm as I could.  
"Sorry, You. I can't promise that. Shun's getting kind of hard to resist--"  
Even though we're supposed to be friends, Haru seems like a villain to my eyes now.  
"Calm down. Of course I won't do it if it makes Shun uncomfortable."  
I can't tell if he's starting a fight or he's trying to make excuses. Before I can give him a real piece of my mind, Kai calls to us to have some snacks.

 

 

It would seem as if things are lively and normal, but I notice that Shun's been quiet since we sat down for snacks. He has this contemplating look, eyes quite serious and knuckles to his chin. As Koi and Kakeru arrive, things are getting rowdier. They're holding a quiz king competition with snacks as prizes and automatically joins me in the game.  
Just when I thought that with this festivities Shun can forget what happened, he leaves the room with Haru and they talk just at a corner of the corridor. It seems only I notice this--as Kakeru asks me to pay attention to the game. 

Honestly, I'm sort of hoping that Shun will open this matter to me if ever he needs someone to talk to. 

 

 

-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

"I think he doesn't see me as an equal."  
I said it out. These midnight talks always make me talk about my unrequited love...  
..and to the rival, at that!  
"An equal, huh...?" Kai looks up, thinking whatever his thoughts are; his cup noodles will be ready in two more minutes.  
"...more than that, I'm quite surprised that you're having troubles with human relationships, You! I always thought you're good at connecting to others." he says.  
"Thanks, but I do have problems connecting, too. Also, your noodles--"  
"Ah, yeah. Not good if it gets soggy. There we go....itadakimasu..!" Kai removes the cover and starts slurping the noodles.  
As for me, who have no noodles to wait for, I feel the lukewarm coffee in the mug. Really, what am I expecting to get from staying up late?  
"I just want to get acknowledged...like you..."  
"Hmr?" Kai slurps the remaining noodles hanging on his mouth, "did you want some, too?"  
"Ah, no, thanks. By the way, don't leave any evidence for Yoru."  
"Noted!"  
Though I think anyone could wake up to the slurping sounds Kai makes as he eats the rest of the noodles. I slurp the remaining of my cold coffee, too.  
"Ahh! That was a meal!" Kai finally puts down the cup. I won't clean it up for him because I don't know of a way to throw it without Yoru noticing.  
"But you know, You...Sometimes, even when you're acknowledged, it doesn't guarantee the results you're expecting."  
"Huh?" Somehow I can't understand what he just said. I want to ask him, but Yoru's sudden arrival bring us to a panic like mice in the kitchen. Really now...how can I get back what we were just talking about now?

 

 

 

 

Kai's words somehow linger in me. Thankfully, it doesn't affect with my practice and work.

 

 

 

"You~ What's wrong?"  
But of course nothing gets past that white demon king. Just my luck that we're together--Shun and I--for this photoshoot for a magazine feature.  
It's not because he's concerned about me; I bet he just wanna know why I'm like this...Afloat. Somewhat. I don't want him catching me off guard like how I am right now.  
"Nothing." I answer him as nonchalantly as I can.  
His silence means to me: 1) Shun is not particularly interested in me and my worries, 2) He regards me as someone who can handle himself--that I should be mature enough to not let these things that bother me show.  
And damn, this break time is too long; I'm kind of hoping we'll get done soon.  
"This is bad...You're not reaching your average word count for the day, You~...Did you and Yoru fight?"  
"Hah?" Well, this is somewhat new. "No, we didn't."  
"Hmmm...then...love problems?~"  
I don't want to look at him for fear that he might read something from my eyes...  
"Ah~ it's gonna be quite a battle, You. But you'll be just fine."  
_Ouch_. That from you, of all people. 

 

 

 

~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~

 

For some unknown reason, I find Shun sleeping at the couch of Procella's common room. No one else is there until Yoru pops in from the kitchen.  
"Ah, You. Welcome back."  
"Tadaima. Why is Shun...?"  
"Ah, about that, sorry but can you please take him to his room? Sleeping like that is not good afterall."  
"Yoru..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you asking me on purpose?" I ask  
"Well, first of all, we can't have our leader getting a bad sleep because he might bring us all to oblivion when he discovers that we did. Second, because he can get a cold if he sleeps without a blanket to warm him up and that is also a NO. Lastly, I'm asking you because you're there and I'm here cooking your dinner. That I know of any motive you have is just a coincidence."  
Yoru said all those out flat...Maybe something pissed him earlier at work, I'm not sure.  
"Okay, okay...Oof!"  
"Hey, You! What are you--?!"  
"What, I'm doing what you asked me to do. I'm bringing him to his room, so could you please be kind and open Shun's door?"  
"C-can you really hold him up? Isn't he--"  
"...hmm..truth to be told, he's lighter than I thought..."  
Right now, with Shun's whole body being carried in my arms, I kind of feel strong; and looking at his beautiful sleeping face makes me weak at the same time. 

 

 

 

Yoru fears that the door to Shun's room might lead us to some other dimension; thankfully, the stars aligned and the will of the room let us bring their master in to have his needed rest.

 

"You,"  
"Yeah?"  
"You can lay Shun on the bed now. C'mon..."  
Only now did I notice that I'm still carrying Shun. Like a precious princess, I carefully bring him to his bed and cover him with his blankets.  
I know my task is done, but I want to stay here and just....

...just stare at Shun like this. 

"...You?..Hey!.." Yoru already stepped outside the room.  
"Wakatta, wakatta...!"  
Taking this rare chance, I lean down to reach his face.  
"....Hey! You! S-stop!"  
Yoru's incessant calls ruin the tower of courage I'm building. Instead of going for Shun's lips, I kiss his forehead covered by his soft white hair. I know I cannot have the same chance again, but it's all I can do for now.  
"Oyasumi." I whisper.

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

Maybe I'm not so different from Haru, after what I did.  
But, I'm thinking I have a higher chance of being tolerated since Shun doesn't know what I did--and it's only on the forehead.  
The guilt is so real, however; I can't look at Shun straight in the eye now. 

This has never happened to me before! The many girls I met...those dates...I never felt guilty about giving them a kiss--but this--!!

"You?"  
"W-wah!"  
I almost fall off my seat! Shun's face is right in front of mine all this time!  
"L-leader, what's up?"  
"You, I've been asking you if you're not feeling well--"  
"Ch-cho-chotto!" he's bumping his forehead to mine!!!  
"Uh-hum~...yappari," He finally lets go of our contact--which I kinda hoped to last longer, "You's body temperature is quite high..."  
The rest of Procellarum turns to our direction and looks at me with concern.  
"Is that true? Should I tell Kurotsuki-san?" Kai asks while Yoru frets beside me like a mother.  
"I'm fine! Shun's just exaggerating. I'm fine, Yoru."  
"Are you sure, You?" Rui asks; Iku, too. Really...  
"Well, in that case, why don't I make You's body feel cooler?" Shun suggests. What?!  
I think the rest thought of something morbid when Shun said those words!  
"Shun, you don't mean to turn You into a corpse--"  
Kai?!! What are you?!  
"Ah~ everyone, relax! This me knows what I'm saying, and that doesn't necessarily means turning You into a corpse~"  
"You mean there is another way, but the other involves a corpse?!"  
"I said I'm not using it to you,"  
"So there is a way with the corpse." Rui declares nonchalantly  
"This way, or that way, I think I should tell Kurotsuki-san now."  
"Kai~ there's no need."  
I'm getting nervous with how Shun slowly leans towards me--my hands turn cold to its fingertips, my eyes stop blinking--  
"O-oi...Aren't you too close..?" I can't see Kai, but his voice sounded worried for a different reason.  
Shun holds my face with both of his hands. They feel like icicles, frankly.  
"Look into my eyes." he said.  
"Hah? What're you--oi!!"  
He meets my forehead with his again!! I gotta avert my eyes!!  
"I said look at my eyes."  
"H-hai..!"  
It's the hardest thing for me to do when I can see his lips shining like they want to be tasted, his soft hair bristling against my skin, his thumbs press on my cheeks--and I'm feeling like my heart is gonna stop beating.  
If anything, my body's just getting warmer!  
"...so?"  
I feel a comfortable cool feeling on my neck, that gradually spreads throughout my body.  
And I suddenly notice how beautiful Shun's eyes are, and each time he blinks his eyelashes are like graceful, long blinds...  
"You?"  
The way his lips move as he says my name...  
"Ouch!" Yoru suddenly hit me at the back of my head! "Why of all people would you do that, Yoru?!"  
"You seemed too happy even though we're only five minutes away from the shoot!"  
Shun lets go of me, though my face where his fingertips and forehead were feels warm.  
"Feeling better?" he asks.  
"Y-yeah..." I nod, still agape, looking up at his pretty face.  
"Though...it seemed like You and Shun kissed." Rui states with his face straight  
"W-what? No we did not!" Shit! I was so entranced by Shun to notice that! Did we, really?!  
"Rui! That's not true! Yeah, Shun?" Kai is fretting, too  
"I think from what I saw, in my point of view here, they did not."  
"Really, Ikkun?"  
"Un."  
"But when Yoru tapped You's head, surely the law of motion--"  
"Rui even uses the Laws!" Yoru, just tell them the truth! You must've seen it!  
"Ah~hahahaha... Everyone, you seem to be forgetting the fact that I'm reserving a~ll my firsts for Hajime and Hajime only.~"

Shun's words conclude the issue. A part of me is quite relieved but a greater part of me feel disappointed after hearing those words. 'Hajime and Hajime only', Shun said.  
I feel Yoru's bro-tap like he's saying "Keep it together, man."

 

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

 

As long as I have these swirling affections for Shun, I'll keep on getting myself hurt by jealousy. It's not really hard to fall for him, but why me? Why doesn't Yoru feel the same, or Arata--for that matter; why not them? Really, the underworld's cupid has done me a disservice when he hit me with an arrow to fall for the maou!

If this is karma for having dated too many girls for a man of my age, please...

 

~“~“~“~”~“~”~”~”~“~

 

 _SOS ٩(๑´0`๑)۶_

 

After reading the message, I call the anonymous number right away--because I have a hunch--and leave the dorms when I got the details of Shun's predicament.

 

 

 

"You~!" His eyes light up like little Christmas lights.  
"...You left your phone at Kurotsuki-san's car." I break the news to him  
"Oh...~"  
"You have your wallet, right?"  
"I only have my cards, but the nearby ATM's are dead."  
"And Kai is back at his grandma's, Haru is busy doing post-prod stuff, and Hajime is at their family gathering for once--so, the next option--"  
"I only remembered your number second~. Of course I tried Hajime's first, but--"  
"A-ah. He probably couldn't answer right away. So, how can I, a mere fourth-choice mortal, be of help to the Maou-sama? Or should I say, princess in distress?"  
"Hm~" yoshi, good thing he didn't mind the 'princess' line. "I don't feel like going home to our mansion now...I'll just tell Sakaki later..."  
"Wait--! Yeah, you could've just called your family butler, right?"  
"Hn? Well, I told you, right? I remembered your number. I remembered it before I could remember Sakaki's; I was rea~lly troubled, you know?..."

_Oh no...I'm feeling happy..._

"...that reminds me, how did you send that SOS?"  
"A kind onii-san let me use his phone, though he's the one who typed the message because his phone acted funny when I touched it."  
"Even the emoji?"  
"Even the emoji~ because it's cute!"

_Really, is this for real?_

"Well, now that you don't wanna go home...why don't we have tea at that new cafe you've been talking about? My treat. It's a tolerable walk from here, my dear distressed demon princess."  
"Oh~ sounds good to me! And, You,"  
"Yep?" his last tone as he said my name kinda sent a chill to my spine.  
"If you're gonna call me a demon princess, you must do your best to please me~"

 

~-~--~-~

 

 

"Yoru!! You won't believe what happened!"  
"Yes. Yes I don't, You. Geez, how could you easily get a cold right when I told you to take extra care. I should've also stayed here instead of going home if you couldn't take care of yourself."  
"I'm fine! But, really, if this continues, I think I'll have a better chance with him in the future."

We hear a loud 'aagh!' coming from the common room, probably, as we are both in the safe walls of Yoru's room. Our instinct tell us to check what happened there.

 

When we reach the room, we feel that the temperature there is lower by some degrees, cold even. There is Haru, who's rubbing his slightly swelling cheeks, and Shun, who has that kind of dark aura even though his crescent eyes and twinkling smile show otherwise. Aoi, Kakeru, Koi, Arata and Iku are also there, but they're all petrified by the Maou's sinister smile.  
"Listen, Haru~...If you ever try to make my lap into your pillow, remember that Diablo can arrive through any portal I wish and that includes the lenses of your glasses. Is that clear?~"  
Shun then sips his tea like he didn't just unleash a scary secret.  
"...i...is it okay to move now..? Shun-san?" Kakeru looks like he's about to cry.  
"Hm? Why not, Kakeru? Ah, but you know, Haru..If you can get Hajime to sleep on my lap first, then I'll be a happy pillow to the world~!"  
"Haah...Will a bodypillow with Hajime's picture in it count?" Haru fixes his glasses.  
"Don't try to be crafty with me.. Ah, hello, Yoru, You~."  
"You finally notice us. What's up?" I ask. Even I was kind of scared when I felt Shun's menacing aura.  
"Apparently, Shun wants his first to be Hajime."  
Aoi, Koi and Iku splash a bit of their drinks after what Arata just said. It's a misunderstanding, but still--!!  
"Arata! That's not what Shun said!" Aoi tries to correct him  
"But he's not far from the point, though~" Shun says  
"Leader!--"  
We all freeze when Haru suddenly leans towards Shun; his arms firmly pin Shun to the sofa. Even I can't object right away with his sudden actions.  
We're all silent....expecting Haru to say something, but he just slides his arms down, freeing Shun. Haru's head hangs low. 

"I'm not the type to give up easily." He says to Shun before leaving the room. I'm not sure but when he passed by us I saw in his eyes what I could call loneliness, and jealousy.

 

Like me, Haru must really like Shun. 

It seems that Shun knows how Haru feels about him, though. Maybe Haru already told him. 

 

I don't want to outright call my feelings love and then confess to him, but I also don't want Shun to choose a person that is not me. I don't understand myself..!

 

But when the time that I already understand my feelings, will Shun still be allowed to accept them?

 

"You? What's wrong?"  
_You're always asking me like this; I can't help but be hopeful._  
"Shun...I..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

 

You tried to keep himself up during Procellarum's mini-New Year's party. His cold turned worse but wouldn't stop partying if Yoru didn't ask Kai to drag him to his respective room.  
"Gomen, I still have to do the cleanup...can you guys see to You for the meantime?"  
"We'll help you, Yoru. Right, Rui?"  
"If it's with Ikkun...Un."

 

With that, Kai and Shun are tasked to take care of You. Kai brings You to his room while Shun just follows them. They fix the bed for him and in an instant You's peacefully sleeping his cold away. Shun sits beside You on the bed. 

"Medicine...Right!"  
"What's wrong, Kai?" Shun looks up to him  
"I suddenly remembered that we're out of cold and cough medicine...even the ones for headaches. I'll try to ask the others if they have one. First, do you have medicine in your things, Shun?"  
"I rarely have sickness, so..."  
"Okay. For the meantime, please look after You. Ah, no funny spells..."  
"Hm?" Shun looks like a surprised child.  
Kai leans down, towards their leader; the distance between their faces too small.  
"I know you, Shun. Now...if I don't get back quick that means I'm buying at the nearby drugstore."  
It would seem as if Kai's aiming for a kiss, but he straighten up instead.  
_I don't know if he has no idea, or he has faith that I won't do it._  
"Kai..?"  
The tall figure turns his back at Shun and heads to the doorway. He pushes the light switch to dim You's room.  
"Ah, that's better. Ja, ganbare, Nurse-Maou-san~"

 

 

 

~~'~,~'~,~{@

 

"...take care of You...They said that but how do I...?"

_Kai said I can't use my spells on You...even though that's quicker remedy...Poor You. Having a cold when it's the season of parties..._

".....nhhhShuunnn...."

"Hm? You? Are you awake?~"

"....hhhhzzzzz...."

"Talking in his sleep~" _How adorable~_

 

"....hhhhuunnn...Hharu, temee!"

 

_Oh my~ Why could he be cursing Haru in his dreams?_

"You?~ Are you awake? Uwah!"  
_So this is the legendary Otome-game-Morning-Wake Up-Call that Koi told us about..You's got a killer grip, kinda like how I imagine Hajime's~_

"..mmhhhhnnn...Shun!"  
"Hyah!...You? Are you feeling cold?~"

You pulled Shun into an embrace. In bed. He firmly holds Shun close to his body; his left hand cradles Shun's head to his chest, while his right arm snake around Shun's waist--sliding to Shun's lower back to push the light body towards him. 

 

"You?..You know I make some exceptions on Procella members, but--"  
" _Ore..._ "  
With Shun's face aligning to You's chest, the albion can't see how his eyes are still shut, but the way his eyebrows scrunch are hinting pain.  
Shun waits if he can hear more of what You is saying in his dreams. Instead, he gets pulled even closer, so close that he can feel You's breathing.

"...more than Hajime..."  
"What?" Shun's eyes widen as he try to look at You.  
_He's really sleeping, but--_

"...zzaaI'd hate it if you choose him!...because Kai is really perfect for you...zzzz...I don' wunna lose to him..."

 

As if a puzzle, Shun finally figures out what's happening inside You's dream. His eyes shine because of pure curiosity...and because he found out You's secret. The demon king likes finding out secrets. 

"Then, tell me, You.~ Who should I pick?~" Shun asks the sleeping You.  
Suddenly, You buries his face on Shun's neck  
"...zz fourth choice, of course." says You's muffled voice. Shun tries to hold back his giggles.  
"Who?" the demon king asks to tease him  
"O-RE!....hmzzzz..."  
That moment Shun lets out his laughter and lets You to continue his dreams in peace. If only he knows that the situation in reality beats the one on his dreamworld.  
"I really am kind to my servants~...Right, Hajime~" Shun shuts his eyes to sleep as well.

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

"You, good morning. I'm coming in, okay?"

Yoru enters his friend's room with a tray holding a cup of ginger tea and a glass of honey. He places this by the small table before heading to check on You, who just sat up with a yawn and few arm-stretching .  
"There you go with sleeping top-less again, even when you have a cold! Anyway, are you feeling better?" Yoru asks as he picks up some items loitering around the floor.  
"I think...Yeah...Ugh, how did I get here?"  
"Kai and Shun helped you get to bed. Kai even bought you medicine, but when we tried to open your door it went to different places like the door to Shun's room!"  
"What?"  
"It's fine now, though! Look, I'm here, right?"  
"Yeah...sorry for the trouble..."  
As You stands up, he drags his blanket with him--uncovering a very white, very naked and very asleep Shimotsuki Shun!  
"Y-YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHUN?!!"  
"W-WHAT? I didn't--!!"  
"Uwaaaah! I didn't see anything!!"  
"Wait--Yoru!"  
Yoru runs out of You's room, screaming, which causes the others to rush into the room as well.  
"Yoru, what happened?!" Ikkun asks Procella's mom.  
"Is there a fire?" Kai rushes in with Rui in tow.  
"Everyone, no--this is--!!" You fails to hold them back as Shun starts moving, his thin fingers lightly rub over his eye.  
"...You~ I'd like to have the blanket back if you're not gonna wrap me in your arms to keep me warm~..."  
"...Shun...no clothes..."  
"R-Rui!!" Kai covers Rui's eyes, "You, what is the meaning of this?!"  
"That's what I also want to know! I'm innocent!" You finally regains the sense to cover Shun's naked body with the blanket.  
"Why not ask Shun, since he's the one who looked after you last night." Iku suggests  
"Everyone~~"  
Suddenly the dark aura spreads as the temperature on the room drops.  
"Now, You, I can always just ask Kai to carry me and bring me to my room~...That, or..."  
"Okay!! Everybody OUT!" 

 

The door to You's room shut close, leaving Iku, Kai and Rui quite surprised.  
"You...he sounds troubled, but why did he seem too happy, though?" Rui asks  
"Y-You!! Shun!! Hey, Shun!!!" Kai taps desperately on the door.  
"Kai sounds the most troubled of them all..." Iku says.

**Author's Note:**

> ....that's it?!  
>  Yes, I end it with that! Sorry for keeping your hopes up but I hope you enjoyed it even by just a bit.  
> What I mean is, even when Shun likes Hajime very much, he's willing to give his other suitors a fair chance. 
> 
> 'But all of my firsts are for Hajime alone~' -Shun
> 
> . . .
> 
>  
> 
> I was planning to give it to a writer who gifted me a fic, in hopes of saying my thanks and to somehow give them a piece of fluff xD idk if they like Tsukiuta or the pairing though.... 
> 
> (actually, my guilty ship rn is HaruShun because of a very cute fic...Sad I can't find more fics of the pairing xO )
> 
> Happy 2018 guys!


End file.
